Forever Fatal
by xFreak-Showx
Summary: They were the perfect warriors. Resistant to magic, stronger, faster, and more powerful than humanly possible. They were virtually indestructible to mortals. And they were at his disposal.
1. Chapter 1

**Forever Fatal**

**Chapter One**

His foot kicked a stone across the cobble-stone road, and he staggered. With his hands out to his sides, he regained his composure, and stumbled further along the path. Anyone within a ten foot radius of him would smell him, smell the stench of alcohol and smoke about him. This night was a dark night; the moon was barely out, frequently blocked by the black clouds in the sky.

Mundungus Fletcher turned a corner, holding himself against a brick wall. He rested for a moment, leaning all his weight against the closed store. He should not have had that shot of whiskey, or was it two? Three?

He took in a deep breath of the cold night air, and sunk down onto the ground. How was he going to make it to Grimmauld Place like this?

In the distance he could hear footsteps, or maybe it wasn't distant. He looked up and through the light London fog and he swore he could see a dark figure moving his way. Weakly, he attempted to get up, but failed and gave up, assuming whoever it was would not even notice him anyway.

Mundungus tried not to look, but for some reason, he could not help himself. As the person got closer, he could see how they glided with such ease and grace, in the most elegant manner. The rhythmic clicking of their shoes against the cobble-stone was hypnotic, and he found himself unable to cease from staring.

"Hello there."

It was a woman, a woman with the most musical voice he'd ever heard. He could not see her face, the hood of her cloak shadowed her, but he could see her smile. It warmed him, despite the frigid winter wind. He could not think to speak, he could barely think to breath.

"Are you alright?" She asked most politely in her melodic voice.

He nodded, and clumsily tried to rise to his feet. With the support of the brick wall he managed. Just then the moon peeked through the black clouds, and he could see her face.

She was beautiful, the most perfect woman he had ever laid eyes upon. Her skin was pale and luminescent like the moon above. Her mouth curved into a gentle and warm smile. Black hair whipped out from beneath the hood of her cloak. Her eyes were a rich auburn, almost red, and full of concern. He could not look away.

She stepped toward him, and unlike most, did not flinch away from his heavy stench of liquor. From beneath the sleeves of her cloak, she reached out a pale white hand, and stroked his face, inching closer still. She was going to kiss him, she wanted him. He could not blieve this was happening.

Just inches from his nose, she tilted his head with her hand, and went straight for his neck. What was she doing? His heart was racing, he could feel himself panic. He felt her breath on his throat as she opened her mouth with a hiss.

"ELIZABETH!"

Suddenly she was gone from in front of him, and he blinked and saw her on the cobble-stone road, struggling to free herself from someone who had just attacked her. The mysterious man pinned her to the ground, holding her down. She gripped his shoulders and, with a single thrust, threw him aside like a rag doll. Before Mundungus could register what was happening, she had him by his collar against the brick wall. His toes searched for the ground and found nothing but air.

"Elizabeth, you know the rules." The man was up, standing next to her, his face calm and collected. His only attempt now to restrain her was a pale hand on her shoulder. "Release the human."

"SHUT UP DAMEON!" She hissed. "He's a pathetic drunk, no one will miss him." She smiled, but this smile was not warm, it was dark, it was maniacal.

"What?!" He cried, struggling against her grip. "No, don't kill me, you don't want me, really!"

"SHUT IT!" She cried, slamming him against the wall.

"Elizabeth, we agreed." Dameon whispered.

She was struggling, thinking hard, trying to decide.

"Carmen agreed, not I." She glared at Mundungus, licking her lips. "Not all of us can suppress our nature."

"We have to, its for the good of our kind." He sighed, "Elizabeth, be reasonable."

"Please." Mundungus choked. "Please let me go."

"SILENCE!" Mundungus screamed in pain as Elizabeth smacked him back against the wall, harder this time. His head hit the brick with tremendous force, and he heard it crack.

Then he felt liquid dripping down his neck. Everything suddenly clicked, who they were, what they wanted, and that they were going to kill him.

Before he could take another breath, he felt a sharp pain stabbing into his neck. He tried to scream, but soon after there was another pain in his right leg. He no longer heard the other man arguing with the woman, he feared he'd given up. He could almost feel the life being drawn from him, bit by bit.

Dameon forced himself back, covering his mouth and nose with one hand.

"The Dark Lord will not be pleased."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"I can't believe you two could not have enough self control-"

"Don't drag Dameon into this Carmen," Elizabeth snapped, "This was all me."

"DON'T interrupt me!" Carmen yelled, Elizabeth gritted her teeth but remained silent. "We were told NOT to hunt, to leave the humans alone. We will draw suspicion Elizabeth! What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that I was hungry, and a vampire, and that my nature is to drink HUMANS! Not filthy animals." She hissed, "Besides, I didn't agree to anything."

In a split second Carmen was right in front of Elizabeth's nose. "Your in this coven, this is MY coven. I make the rules, you follow."

Elizabeth glared right into the depths of Carmen's deep red eyes, but did not say a word. She knew what Carmen could do, it was better not to talk.

"When the Dark Lord finds out-" Carmen paced, a hand holding her head.

"The Dark Lord can bite me." Elizabeth muttered, chuckling to herself. Carmen froze and turned back to her.

"Is this _funny _to you? Is it _amusing _that because of your 'craving', we could all be in danger?"

Elizabeth laughed. "What danger?! He can't touch us! His magic is no match for ours."

Carmen appeared instantly in front of Elizabeth and smacked her hard across the face. Elizabeth hissed, and clenched her fists around two bricks that stuck out of the wall. They turned to dust under the force of her grip.

"This is not a game, Elizabeth. He could kill us."

Elizabeth cracked a smile. "Why are we helping him if you're so afraid?"

Carmen snapped.

She grabbed Elizabeth by her neck and flung her across the small brick room. The wall nearly collapsed under the force. Elizabeth was on her feet before the dust had cleared, posed and ready for attack. Her eyes were a blazing red.

Carmen launched herself at Elizabeth, sinking her teeth into her pale white arm. Elizabeth screamed and with one hand, ripped Carmen off her and smashed her into the ground. Just then, the door flew open and Dameon ran in, pinning Elizabeth against the wall.

"STOP THIS!" He screamed, as Carmen rose, prepared to attack Elizabeth again. Carmen dusted herself off, and left the room, leaving Dameon alone with Elizabeth. She glanced down at her arm, smoke was rising from the two deep punctures. Dameon placed one pale hand over her wounds, closed his eyes, and Elizabeth screamed as he healed her.

"Elizabeth, you need to stop this. Carmen is our leader." Dameon whispered, stroking her face with his hand. Elizabeth was not looking at him, but at the door Carmen had just exited through.

"She's no leader of mine. I don't want a leader. I can lead myself."

Dameon sighed, letting go of her. "She won't put up with this much longer. And knowing Carmen, she won't just tell you to get lost, she'll make sure you do."

"Fine! She can try and kill me, I've lived too long anyway." Elizabeth looked backed to Dameon after her words, realizing what she'd said. "Dameon, I didn't-"

He released her, but not losing her gaze. "If you want to leave, leave. Apparently our love doesn't mean enough for you to stay."

He turned and left, leaving Elizabeth standing there in disbelief. Once he was gone, she turned and punched her fist deep into the wall, barely feeling a thing.

_Later_

"WHAT?!" The inhuman voice shook the walls of the decrepit castle. Carmen twitched as he screamed, feeling the heat of his glare against her closed eyes. She opened them slowly, making sure he was still a safe distance from her.

"I'm sorry, my Lord." She said, bowing her head apologetically. "She is a rebellious one. It was her doing, Dameon did not attack until the human was bleeding. And then, it's near impossible for any vampire to resist."

The Dark Lord glared, unleashing all of his fury onto her mind. She tried to hide her pain, but he could feel it. He could almost hear her screaming in agony from the depths of her mind.

She sighed as he released his torturous grip.

"Don't let it happen again!" He hissed, "Work with her, she needs to be stronger, or else the plan will not work."

"But Lord, I do not think she is capable. She has the ability to resist, she just chooses against it. Nothing will satisfy her. Dameon or I would be more than happy to assist-"

"NO!" He shouted, interrupting her. "You both were immortally frozen too late. She is the youngest, it has to be her." He rose from his chair and walked slowly toward Carmen. "And if she does not cooperate as planned, none of you will get the chance."

"Understood, my Lord." Carmen said. And even though she looked calm on the outside, he could feel her fear from within.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

_Weeks later…_

"CARMEN!" The shouting voice of the Dark Lord made even the stones of the walls shake with fear. Before he could take another breath, Carmen was across the room, bowing to him.

"Yes my Lord?"

"I need the young one. Bring her to me, it is almost time for her departure."

"Yes sire." She whispered, and she disappeared back through the door. Not a second later, Carmen was pushing the door open again, dragging Elizabeth in behind her.

She hating seeing his face, if you could even call it that. All the spells and curses he'd performed on himself had eaten away at him, made him inhuman, exactly how he wanted to be. She felt Carmen's grip on her shoulder tighten and she forced Elizabeth into a bow.

"The train leaves from Kings Cross Station tomorrow at 11:00 am," He began, turned his back to them and pacing to the window. "You know your purpose, be quick, be sly, be _loyal_." He hissed out the final word, and turned to fixate his glare into Elizabeth's eyes. She gulped, and nodded once. She turned, feeling he was finished with her.

"Oh, and one last thing vampire," He spat, barely looking over his shoulder at her, "Control yourself, or else."

With that, he vanished into a wisp of smoke, and Carmen and Elizabeth fled from the room.

_Platform 9 ¾ _

_10:43 am…._

"HEY JAMES, THINK FAST!" Sirius Black cried out as he pelted a magically conjured orb of water at the back of his best friend James's head. James turned just in time, wand ready, to stop the water.

"Ha, gotta be quicker than that Padfoot." James chuckled, magically releasing the water and letting it splash onto the Platform. He watched it shatter on the ground, yet he suddenly felt a moist feeling on the back of his head and trickling down his neck. He turned to see Remus Lupin, laughing coolly and pointing his wand at James.

"Alright Moony!" Sirius cheered, running over to James and shuffling his hair, "Hey Jamesy-poo, look who's coming your way." He pointed across the Platform, and James's eyes met hers. Immediately she smiled, a reaction he was not entirely accustomed to yet, after all, they just became friends last year. That was enough for him, at least for now.

"Hello James." Lily said, her cheeks turning just a tinge of pink. He smiled at her, and then his smiled faded. What was he suppose to say?!

"Uh…hi?" He forced out. He waited for her to be angry, to call him an idiot who couldn't even talk to a girl, but instead, she giggled. At first he was shocked, but then he laughed to. "Yea, sorry, I'm not used to you, you know, _talking _to me."

She giggled again, "Yes, it is going to take some getting use to."

There was silence. James felt even more nervous as he felt the stares of Remus and Sirius, and finally Remus cleared his throat and accidently tapped Lily's trunk, which was sitting on the Platform.

"Oh! Can I help you with your trunk?" He asked, suddenly feeling very chivalrous.

She nodded, and James single-handedly lifted her trunk up and onto the train. Lily looked a tad bit impressed, but said nothing.

"Lily Evans, if you don't get your red head but over here-" Lily and the three marauders turned to see Kelly Snow standing there, a smirk on her face.

"Kelly!" Lilly exclaimed, meeting Kelly halfway in a friendly embrace. "Oh I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too Lily!" They parted and Kelly looked past Lily, "Hello Remus, James," she sighed a tad, "Black."

"Snow." He chuckled. He loved irritating people.

Slowly but surely, they made their way onto the train and into a compartment. It was the most packed the Marauders compartment had ever been; now with the edition of Lily and her friend Kelly, they were almost full.

_With Elizabeth…_

She had made it across the platform and onto the train easily enough, and now as she wandered, looking for an empty compartment, she gripped her fists tightly within the pockets of her robe. The scents, they were everywhere, some sweet, some spicy, some warm, but all of them enticing. How could she stand a whole year without a single drop of human blood?

She cursed Carmen for getting her into this, and cursed herself for not running. But she couldn't leave the coven, she couldn't leave Dameon. No matter how hard she focused, she could not figure out exactly what Dameon was to her. Usually, she settled for friend, but he pushed those lines often, leaning the scale more toward mate.

Elizabeth did not believe her kind got true love or soul mates, they simply came across mates. Some vampires believed they were destined for one and only one mate, others liked to have plenty. In that aspect, they were just like mortals, never satisfied.

How many students go here? She was amazed at how long she'd been walking, and still had not found an empty seat, one to herself. She was supposed to find him, but she refused to yet. She needed to discipline herself first, so she didn't kill him at first sight.

"Voldy wouldn't be so pleased, would he?" She chuckled silently to herself, mocking him.

Suddenly she screamed, falling to the floor of the train. Compartment doors flew open and students peaked there heads out, and gasped as they seen Elizabeth on the ground, twitching uncontrollably. Once someone screamed, it stopped. The pain suddenly vanished, and his face was no longer screaming in her head. All the students watch her as she swiftly rose, and continued to walk as if nothing had happened.

Great, so much for being sly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

The Great Hall was festivally decorated for the welcoming feast, as it was every year for all students. Children and teens laughed, joked and chatted merrily with each, finished with their summer holidays and ready for another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

And amid all this cheer and joy, Elizabeth sat the farthest away from it all. They did not know she was watching them, all of them. They had no idea how much she wanted to kill each and every one of them. Her fists clenched at the thought and her mouth watered. Maybe just one little short one…

NO!

She violently shook her head at the simple desire. 'Imagine what _he _would do to you.' The thought did not faze her though. She'd lived long enough, he could do anything he wanted to her, bring it on.

'Imagine what he'd do to Dameon.'

At this, she almost screamed. No, he wouldn't, he couldn't! She gulped back her cry and decided she could not harm Dameon; he was innocent of this affair.

The old man in the purple robes rose from his high arched chair, and the hall fell silent almost immediately.

"Let me bore you with long speeches later, for now we eat!"

The tables creaked under the weight of the food that magically appeared onto the tables. Elizabeth groaned under her breath. She was NOT eating mortal food.

_Marauders…_

"YES!" James and Sirius cried in unison as they dug into the feast. Peter laugh aloud as food bits flew from their furry. Remus ducked for cover.

"Could you two be more disgusting?" He asked from behind the shelter of his book.

"Acually," Sirius replied, his mouth stuffed with half-eaten food, "we caaan, right Ames?"

James nodded, but kept his mouth closed, completely aware that Lily was sitting with them now, accompanied by her friend Kelly. He swallowed hard, and then turned to look at Lily.

"So Lily," He started, repeating in his head what he wanted to ask her, "how was your summer?"

She poked at her food as she answered, "Oh, it was alright. Had to deal with this Vernon guy." She laughed. "He's apparently dating my sister, though I fear he plans on eating her!"

Kelly laughed too, and James gave a chuckle, though not completely understanding.

"Doesn't sound like too much fun." He laughed nervously. "I had to deal with this annoying guy too, he's obnoxious, he smells, and eats like a pig."

"HEY!" Sirius replied, elbowing James in the rib. "I prefer dog, thank you very much." He sat up straight regally and howled to the ceiling. There was an applause of giggles from girls around them, and an angry look from Professor McGonagall. Sirius shrugged at her, putting on his most charming smile. She rolled her eyes and went back to her discussion with Professor Dumbledore.

"You're so childish Black!" Kelly snapped at him, annoyed. He smirked and went back to devouring his food.

_Elizabeth…_

She had picked a few things onto her plate, as she had been getting odd looks from her fellow "house-mates". She was poking at a potato when someone sat down across from her. She did not look up.

"Leave." She snapped, but her visitor did not budge. Elizabeth dropped her fork onto the table and met the eyes of her annoyance.

It was a girl. Her black hair was thrown back into a sloppy bun, with two thick strands shadowing her face. Her grey eyes pierced Elizabeth's, almost chilling her, but it took more than a glare to frighten her. A smile stretched across the girl's face.

"Welcome to Slytherin." She chimed in a mockingly child-like voice. "I've heard so much about you."

"Wow I wasn't suspecting a welcome wagon!" Elizabeth spat, a sarcastic smile across her lips. It faded as quickly as it had come. "Get the hell away from me."

"I know why you're here." She continued, as if Elizabeth wished for her to stay.

"Do you hear? Go…Away!" Elizabeth glared into her eyes, and smiled with deep satisfaction as the girl twitched slightly under the pressure.

"I'm to assist you in anyway possible." She said, her smile gone and her voice no longer mocking.

"Alright." Elizabeth smiled. "Can I kill you?"

Before the girl could react, Elizabeth screamed, her nails digging into her scalp as searing pain shot through her again. Every horrible thought she had ever thought, every tragic and frightening memory flooded back to her in a split second, all torturing her in the same moment.

The girl did not move, did not flinch. Everyone around them did. Even the old man at the front of the hall stood up. The pain stopped almost instantly, and Elizabeth got up stiffly and returned to her seat. The students around them did not look away, neither did the old man.

"You should take that as a no."

**Author's Note: **Hey! Thanks for reading. Now that you went to all that work to read it, you might as well click the green button below and tell me what you think! I would really like to know you're opinion. Hope you liked it! Special thanks to GoodGollyMissMolly and TotallyCRAZYandHyper for reviewing. Peace out girl scout :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"I…hate….school." Sirius Black mumbled into the arm which his head was burrowed into. James Potter, on his left, snickered at the comment a bit, then grasped a handful of Sirius black mane and pulled him up.

"WAKE UP SLEEPY HEAD!!"

People around James, including Sirius, jumped with fright. Sirius glared at James, saying something about revenge as he went back to his scrambled eggs.

"You'll wake up the whole school with that voice James." Lily smiled at him as she sat across the table. James sat up straight with a cocky smile.

"I do try."

Lily giggled and began to eat, giving Sirius, who was snoring in his eggs, an odd look.

"Tired?"

James laughed. "Yea, after the first month or so of school, he loses his juice."

"Really James?" Remus chimed in from behind his book, "I thought this had been going on since day two."

Everyone chuckled, and Sirius jumped up.

"Dammit! I'm trying to sleep!!" He grumbled, and rose from the table. "I'll see you in Potions."

He walked off as his friends giggled behind him. _Jesus, I'm dead today. _Sirius thought as he tried to rub sleep from his eyes. His eyes were barely open when he saw her.

She was glowing as she walked into the Entrance Hall. He knew he wasn't the only one watching her, but she didn't seem to notice. Or care. She stared straight ahead, a look of no emotion on her pale face. Her black locks billowed behind her with her Slytherin Cloak. Sirius felt his mouth agap, but couldn't concentrate long enough to close it. She couldn't be human. She had to be a veela, or something.

"Wow…" Sirius breathed as she walked right in his direction. He couldn't move, he could only stare.

She was going to talk to him, he could tell. She'd approach him, say something about how handsome he was, and he'd play is super smooth, "Yea, ha, I know." And maybe, just maybe she'd laugh. He wanted to see her smile. He _had _to see her smile.

Quickly, as she approached him, he closed his mouth and ran his hand through his fantastic hair, pretending to not even be looking at her. It was working, she was coming his way. He had this.

Then she turned.

In shock, he spun around to see where she was going, a look of surprise smacked on his face. Replaced quickly by embarassment as he realized he was standing right in front of the Great Hall.

Some girls near him giggled, some guys laughed and pointed. He couldn't believe it. He, Sirius Black, was embarrassed, hurt even. How could she _not _come talk to him? He was irresistible, wasn't he?

Shaking his head, he stormed off to the Potions room.

…_Potions…_

Elizabeth gripped her stomach weakly. She was starving, dwindling. She just _had _to eat something. Anything!

She stared at the chalk board with difficult, finding it impossible to tune in to this fat man's lecture. She felt exhausted, but she'd be damned if she showed it. Her face was hard and collected, even her she was fading inside.

So far, the creepy girl from the feast and most of the other students had left her alone. They stared though, all the time. She could tell from their faces they adored her, even if she'd done nothing to deserve it. Pathetic mortals, succumbing to her charm even when she didn't try.

She'd also had no contact with her clan, not that she would want to talk to Carmen, but something inside her yearned for even a single word from Dameon. Her heart? No, she had no heart. She meant that in the most literal sense to. Different vampires have different beliefs about what occurs to the mortal body during transformation. As cold as she felt, she believed her heart withered and died. Dameon though, he was young as far as their kind went, and he believed "we" could love. He had never out and said he loved her, but she feared he did.

BANG!

Elizabeth snapped her head up from her desk and threw back her chair, ready. Fortunately though, no one saw her crouching in attack position, they were all staring at two boys in the front of the class. One who was laughing hysterically, the other who looked shocked out of his wits. She slowly rose, her eyes never leaving them. The boy not laughing had suddenly grown an arm where his nose had been, which was flailing about uncontrollably. He looked scared to death, and like he was about to cry. Poor short, fat human, Elizabeth smirked. She looked at the laughing boy and vaguely recognized him. He was one of the ones staring at her this morning. The cocky one. The one who, she could tell, was all convinced she was interested in him. She almost laughed.

The red-haired Head Girl led him from the room, staying clear of his wild "nose-hand".

"This class is what happens when your potions partner falls asleep." The fat man said, glaring at Conceded Man. He had practically stuffed his hand in his mouth to try and stifle his laughter.

Her head ached from the sound, so she walked to the door, before she could disappear quietly, she heard from behind her.

"Where are you going miss…?"

Over her shoulder, she snapped, "Lavatory." and continued out the door before he could say anything else.

Elizabeth kept walking, farther and farther from the classroom. Once she was cleared of the castle walls, she looked around quickly, and sprinted for the forest's edge. She was going to hunt tonight.

**Author's Note: **Ta-da! After weeks, no, months of not writing, here's a new chapter for your enjoyment. I do hope you like it, but review and tell me your HONEST opinion. If you like it, fantastic! I hug you! If you don't, well that's okay, but please tell me why. I hug you anyway. Haha. Hopefully I'll be back sooner with a new chapter, stay tuned!! xD


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

October, as promised by natural climate, brought cold winds, and the cold winds brought dead leaves. The younger students enjoyed frolicking about in the piles they pushed together, even if they had to bundle a little more to stay warm. The Marauders sat underneath their usual beech tree. James and Remus were watching a group of sixth year girls push each other into and out of a pile of crunching leaves. As they discussed each one's level of attractiveness, Remus nudged Sirius, who was staring off across the lake.

"Hey, don't you want input?" Sirius shook his head without even turning to look at Remus. "Or at least make a pervy comment about their skills in bed? Anything?" Sirius just sighed and shook his head again. Remus fell back against the trunk of the tree. "That's it, I give up! He's sick. Or brain dead."

James shoved Sirius's shoulder playfully.

"Come on mate! What's eating you?" There was a pause, and still without turning toward his friend's, Sirius asked.

"Who is she, James?"

James followed Sirius's gaze across the lake and found a girl sitting in the shade of the forest's edge. Her black hair hid most of her pale white face. James could just barely recognize a green and silver uniform.

"She's a Slytherin." James snapped, sitting back against the tree. "There, problem solved. One point Potter!"

"No." Sirius said, sitting back against the tree himself, but eyes still staring at the girl. "I want to know her name."

James, Remus, and Peter all suddenly broke into fits of laughter.

"Why?" James breathed, "You'll forget it anyway!"

Remus took a deep breath, trying to calm himself.

"Just go ask her Sirius."

Suddenly Sirius came to life. He quickly turned toward his friend's, eyes wide, shock written all over his face.

"NO! That's it! I _can't _do that! I can't even talk to her."

The guys immediately stopped laughing, all staring at him, muted.

"What?" James broke the silence with almost a whisper.

Sirius shook his head and looked straight ahead, clenching his fists.

"My charm….doesn't….._work."_

_Across the Lake…._

Yes, she seen him staring. She thought she had known why he stared at her, but suddenly she wasn't so sure. He stared at her, not so much longingly, but curiously. Did he know she was different? Or…did he know what she was.

No, he couldn't. She agreed she did not play the role of mortal teenager perfectly, but she figured no one would care. Teenagers are too absorbed in their own lives to notice what goes on around them, even more than their adult forms.

She sighed, glancing back into the forest. If her stomach could growl like a mortal's, all ears on the lawn would be able to hear it. She hadn't eaten for weeks, and animal blood was not near as substantial as a human's. There had to be someone no one would miss.

In a split second her head throbbed with pain. All she could hear was a scream. A furious scream. His scream.

It only last for a second, but it was enough to rid her mind of food. The closer that Halloween got, the more impatient he seemed to get. On Halloween, she was suppose to meet with someone who worked for him, someone at Hogwarts. Soon, she would have her mission.

"Good." She thought. "Whatever it takes to get out of here."

**A/N: **Short chappy, but I'm feeling inspired lately. Plus if I keep going on this one, it'll get REALLY long. So instead, split it into two chapters, right? I want to thank GoodGollyMissMolly, the ONLY reviewer of the last chapter. So if you like it, or if you just want me to give a shout out to you here, review! I want opinions!!


End file.
